tardisdndfandomcom-20200214-history
The doctor
The Doctor Quasi-Deity The lord of time Symbol: a blue box Home plane: TEMPORAL ENERGY PLANE Alignment: NG Portfolio: chivalry, courage, communication, crafts, exploration, fate, foresight, journeys, knowledge, learning, planning, strategy, travel. Domains: trickery, knowledge, liberation, travel, oracle Fevered weapon: wand of knock The doctor’s appearance often changes but he always appears to be human. The doctor has in his possession a mysterious blue box that is only 5x5x8 that he can use to magically travel not only across the planes but also across time and space itself. His knowledge of time revels that of the deity CYNDOR. Keeper of Infinity, the Illimitable One, LN lesser god of Time, Infinity, and Continuity> Dogma: Whenever there is a world-shattering problem that seems hopeless that’s when he mysteriously shows up in his box to solve said problem. He hates the use of violence and would rather use his intelligence and diplomacy to out smart his enemies. Some say he has witnessed both the creation of the beginning and the end of time itself. Others say that he is an avatar of CYNDOR himself Clergy and temples: The only clergy that worships the doctor is Torchwood The doctor Class: Time lord 30 Race: Medium sized outsider Divine rank 1 Hit Die: 30d12+400 Special qualities: Time Regression, Time Traveler, Walk the Aeons, Slightly Psychic Paper, Greater Delay, Attract Companion':' Abilities: STR 10, DEX 20, CON 28, INT 50, WIS 29, CHA 29. Skills: Appraise +70, bluff +103, concentration +89, diplomacy +48, read lips +45, search+ 55, sense motive+66, spot+54, use magical device +78, disable device +45, knowledge (time stuff) +100, knowledge (history)+100, knowledge (planes)+100, knowledge (Psionics)+100, knowledge (nobility and royalty) +80, Feats: sychoanalyst, Rapid Metabolism, Speed of Thought, Psychic Inquisitor, Psionic Metabolism, Metacreative, Epic Psionic Focus, Improved Manifestation, Improved Metapsionics, Power Knowledge, Investigator, Encode Stone. Spell like abilitys: Detect Psionics, Inkling, Know Direction, Trinket, Burst, Catfall, Daze, Distract ,Combat Precognition, Destiny Dissonance, Identify, Know Location, Object Reading, Minor Creation, Matter Agitation, Biofeedback, Lesser Body Adjustment, Dissipating Touch, Conceal Thoughts, Augury, Combat Prescience, Recall Pain, Sensitivity to Psychic Impressions, Sudden Minor Creation, Body Adjustment, Body Equilibrium, Painful Touch, Sustenance, Knock, Psionic Lock, Sense Psychoportation, Danger Sense, Nondetection, Remote Viewing, Negate Psionics, Displacement, Improved Biofeedback, Rejuvenation, Dimension Slide, Time Hop, Fate Link, Detect Remote Viewing, Divination, Fate of One, Dismiss Ectoplasm, Fabricate, Quintessence, Immovability, Dimensional Anchor, Dimension Door, Dismissal, Freedom of Movement, Mindwipe, Tailor Memory, Recall Agony, Sense Psionics, True Seeing, Incarnate, Major Creation, Matter Rearrangement, Adapt Body, Energy Barrier, Baleful Teleport, Teleport, Teleport Trigger, Catapsi, Metaconcert, Precognition, Remote View Trap, Shield of Prudence, Improved Fabricate, Ablating, Disintegrate, Null Psionics Field, Suspend Life, Banishment, Ethereal Jaunt, Retrieve, Trace Teleport, Aura Alteration, Temporal Acceleration ,Sequester, Contingency, Divert Teleport, Power Turning, Reddopsi, Energy Conversion, Etherealness, Phase Door, Plane Shift, Teleport Without Error, Insanity Foresight, Hypercognition, Recall Death, Mind Store, True Creation, Matter Manipulation, Improved Etherealness, Teleportation Circle, Mind Blank, Metafaculty, Genesis, Dissolution, Affinity Field, True Metabolism, Astral Projection, Probability Travel, Temporal Velocity, Time Regression, Apopsi, Psychic Chirurgery, Timeless Body